


MCYT Oneshots and Drabbles

by WatermelonMellyUwU



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bestiality, Bottom Jschlatt, Dominant Wilbur Soot, Drabbles, Dream Smp, Dubious Consent, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, oneshots, requests open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonMellyUwU/pseuds/WatermelonMellyUwU
Summary: Requests are open! I will try to check back as often as I can, and I will try to include as many of your ideas as I can handle! The rules of what can and can't be submitted will be on the first page!
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Request Box!

Requests **are Open!**

**What I will write:**

\- Fluff

\- Smut

\- Angst

\- Voyeurism Kink

\- Degradation Kink 

\- Pet Name Kink

\- Heats

\- Dubious Consent

\- Rough Sex

\- Bestiality

\- Outfit Kink

\- Transgender Characters

\- Pain Kink (Not a lot of Pain)

\- Minors (No smut)

\- Rape (Nothing too major)

**What I will NOT write:**

\- Knife Play

\- Pissing | Shitting Kink

\- Character Death (Ghosts are acceptable)

\- Pain Kink (Too much Pain)  
  


**If I see anything else that I can add to the lists, I will.**

**Write down the ship, plot, kinks (optional), and any important details that will have an affect on the drabble. Start requesting! If I don't get back to you right away, it's because I tend to put things off for who knows how long. I'll try hard, though!**

**I am terribly sorry for the major OOC as I’m not the best at writing behaviour.**


	2. Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested Prompt:
> 
> “Basically, it's where Wilbur doesn't die, and he takes back L’manberg from Schlatt. Of course, in most cases Schlatt should've been executed or at the very least exiled from the nation, but Wilbur has a better idea. He wants to humiliate Schlatt in every possible way. He shaves Schlatt’s facial hair off, knowing that he grew it out to begin with because he hated feeling small. Next, he forced Schlatt into a cropped fuzzy sweater and thigh highs, nothing else knowing he's extremely insecure about his tail. It doesn't end there, as Wilbur’s sheep ‘Friend’ needs a mate, and what better than the pretty little ram Wilbur found?”

“Okay, does anyone have any ideas on how we can kick Schlatt out of his position?” Wilbur asked the small group. Tommy, Tubbo and Karl all sat with him underneath a fairly large tree not too far away from the east side of ‘Manberg.’ Wilbur wasn’t fond of the new name; it wasn’t even original. The three sat silently, each in their own heads as they formed possible outcomes for the takeover.

Tubbo was the first to express his idea, waving his hands in order to catch the others’ attention. When everyone had their gazes on him, Tubbo cleared his throat.

“Maybe we could possibly raid Schlatt’s place, run in with swords and such and force him to give us our nation!” Tubbo exclaimed, pumping his fist up into the air.

Tommy furrowed his brows as he studied Tubbo’s hopeful expression. He hesitated at first to state his opinion, as it would probably deflate Tubbo’s hope. However, he spoke anyways.

“Uhm, I don’t think he would just leave the place unguarded, Tubbo. Schlatt probably has like, shit tons of golems or dogs that’ll kick our asses if we storm in like a kid’s parade.” Tommy explained.

”Yeah, we probably need to be a little more stealthy.” Karl agreed with the blond, resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

Tubbo’s expression fell and he twiddled his thumbs while looking into his lap. He was a little disappointed that his idea was rejected, but either way understood why.

“... well I’m currently out of ideas.” Tubbo murmured.

After what felt like hours of planning, Wilbur suddenly stood up, the perfect idea brewing in his thoughts. “Guys, we should set up a booby trap!”

Tommy giggled quietly. “You said ‘booby!’”

Wilbur rolled his eyes towards Tommy’s immature comment and explained his master plan to the group. It wasn’t hard to capture everyone’s interest as Wilbur had been conjuring up the thought for enough time that it had sounded impossible for it to fail.

”Yeah, that might just work, but how exactly are we going to set up the trap without Schlatt finding out before it’s ready?” Karl asked.

”A quick distraction.” Wilbur said, looking at Tommy and Tubbo. “Basically, you two will start freeing the farm animals from their pens, which will get Schlatt away from his base long enough for Karl and I to set up.”

Tubbo and Tommy looked at each other before turning back to Wilbur with a nod.

They had been plotting for so long that the group hadn’t even noticed how late it was getting.

”Alright, we’ll hit the hay before getting up extra early in order to prepare.” Wilbur yawned.

“Sounds good.” Tubbo agreed, feeling tired himself. They all sat up against different sides of the tree and not long after drifted easily into sleep. 

They all had a feeling that the outcome of this plan would be a good one.

* * *

Schlatt yawned as he woke up, still tired from staying up half of the night trying to fend off the hostile mobs that were targeting his chickens. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stepped out of bed, shuffling downstairs and into the kitchen. He opened one of his chests and dug around to eat a bowl of mushroom stew. He put the bowl back in the chest to use for later when he suddenly heard a chaotic amount of mooing. It was rare for his animals to be riled up around this season, as it wasn’t naturally their time to mate just yet. Schlatt finished cleaning up in his kitchen and opened the front door to check out all the commotion.

”What the fuck?” Schlatt grumbled. Now noticing the many cows that trotted around freely. “I thought I handled those piece of shit Creepers last night!”

He let out an annoyed groan as he started back inside to grab an axe. Unfortunately, the previous one had broken pretty fast and he didn’t have iron currently available. Instead, he made a stone axe and went back outside. It wasn’t hard to find the right kind of wood he’d need for the broken fence. Getting to work, he started crafting and replacing the fencing. His next step was to lead the cows back into their pens, so he gathered some freshly grown wheat from his garden.

”Here, girls!” Schlatt called, holding out the wheat in the direction that the cows grazed. A few of them seemed completely occupied by other things, while the other cows trotted over and followed the ram into the pen. It took a dozen tries to get the rest back in their enclosure, but he finally managed to do it. He exhaled in exhaustion from the sudden labour that he had to complete.

He turned to head back to his home when an arrow barely missed from piercing his head. _Oh great._ He tightened his grip on his axe and turned to face either the Skeleton or Pillager that dared to attack him, ready to kill.

He was startled to see Tubbo and Tommy not far behind him, a bow in Tommy’s hands, and a shield in Tubbo’s. The two boys giggles and started mocking him as if they were asking for a fight.

”You little shits!” Schlatt growled. He took off towards them, axe raised.

Tommy and Tubbo both let out a surprised cry of what seemed to be fear and ran. They dashed past structures and towards Schlatt’s house, who wasn’t far behind as he quickly gained on them.

As they were coming up to Schlatt’s home, the two boys each dove in opposite directions and did a sort of roll. Schlatt wasn’t expecting their sudden split, stumbling onto a hidden pressure plate as he was unable to slow down fast enough. The floor beneath the ram had abruptly opened up, causing him to fall into a dug out cobweb trap, obsidian placed around him. Schlatt was left struggling to break free of the cobweb, his axe was really the only thing he brought with him.

“It worked!”

Schlatt could hear the smugness in Tommy’s voice, and he heard Tubbo giggle.

”Let me out now, and just maybe I won’t kill you.” Schlatt snarled, writhing around in the sticky web.

”I’ll let you out... but only if you drop your position as president of L’manberg.” Wilbur looked down at Schlatt, glaring threateningly into his eyes.

”Fuck no!” Schlatt was quick to deny the offer, slowly but surely escaping the trap.

“... Fine. Karl, the bucket.” Wilbur huffed before turning to Karl who proceeded to hand him a bucket of lava. Wilbur held the bucket just above where Schlatt was stuck and slowly began to tip it.

Schlatt started to panic, struggling more than he had before, desperate to escape his death. It wasn’t long for him to realize that he couldn’t untangle himself before the lava had made contact with his head. Without thinking, he accepted the offer in order to live.

“Okay, okay! I’ll let you take my place, just don’t kill me!” Schlatt shouted, hoping that it wasn’t too late.

Wilbur tilted the bucket upright to stop it from pouring and grinned.

”From now on, you’re living by _my_ rules.” Wilbur stated. He started making a staircase down to where Schlatt sat in the cobwebs. Wilbur dug into a makeshift bag and pulled out a razor. Schlatt’s eyes widened.

”No.” the ram started, struggling. “Don’t you fucking dare, I swear to god if-“

Wilbur cupped Schlatts face to keep him still. “My nation, my rules.” He said lowly.

Schlatt furrowed his brows, growling and spitting out threats as Wilbur shaved away his facial hair. He internally cursed at himself for chasing after the two boys, this would have never happened otherwise.

”There, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Wilbur smirked as he let go of Schlatt, who sat in the cobwebs in silence. He then started digging Schlatt out of the cobwebs and was prepared to tie his hands behind his back with rope. Again, the ram put up a small fight, but soon gave in as he knew there was no point.

Wilbur turned to Karl, Tommy, and Tubbo, giving them a warm smile. ”Thank you, guys. You can now go and do whatever you want. Just don’t be too chaotic.”

The group nodded and went to do what they enjoyed, now happy that they had control over L’manberg once again.

Once they were gone, Wilbur turned back to Schlatt. “What sort of punishment should you get for taking over my nation...?” he pondered. Schlatt grumbled in annoyance and frustration twisting his hands against the ropes.

“How about... humiliation? Possibly some sort of outfit?” Wilbur paced around Schlatt in a circle, making the ram a little uncomfortable. Wilbur smiled and pulled Schlatt by one of his horns and dragged him back to his old house. When Wilbur entered the doors, he felt relieved to be back home. He yanked Schlatt towards his bedroom and shoved him onto the bed.

”What are you playing at?” Schlatt narrowed his gaze at Wilbur, who was quick to hush the ram. Wilbur turned to the closet and started digging around, pulling out a fuzzy cropped sweater and thigh highs.

”Put these on.” Wilbur demanded, chucking the clothes at Schlatt.

”Really? Are you fucking serious...?” Schlatt felt himself grow smaller under Wilbur’s gaze. Wilbur made no sign that he was joking.

”Put them on, or will I have to help you?” Wilbur repeated.

Schlatt grumbled, “Okay, okay... I’ll put ‘em on...”

”Good.” Wilbur smirked. He untied Schlatt’s hands and leaned against the wall, waiting.

“... Are you going to leave so I can change?” Schlatt raised an eyebrow.

”Nope. This way you can’t sneak out when I’m not here. Suck it up, we’re both guys, it’s not like I don’t know what a cock looks like.” Wilbur shrugged.

Schlatt felt even more uncomfortable. He slowly started stripping, feeling Wilbur’s gaze on his body. He hesitantly rid everything but his boxers and then reached for the socks that he had to wear.

”Underwear, too.” Wilbur stopped him from grabbing the thigh highs just yet.

”Excuse me?” Schlatt questioned, glancing at Wilbur. He was startled by the sudden request.

”Take them off, otherwise your tail isn’t exposed.” Wilbur said.

”The boxers are staying!” Schlatt hissed, dead set on keeping them on.

Wilbur took a step closer, backing the ram into a wall. He glared threateningly at Schlatt, his voice dripped with venom.

”Off. Now.”

Schlatt shrunk under Wilbur and slowly stepped out of his boxers, his tail and genitals now revealed. Schlatt was grateful that Wilbur kept his gaze on his face rather than lower down.

”There. Happy?” Schlatt huffed.

”Yes.” Wilbur simply replied. 

“I still can’t believe that you fucking shaved my face.” Schlatt scowled.

Wilbur shrugged, retying Schlatt’s hands behind his back as he led him out of the house with the excess rope. Of course, Schlatt did everything he could to rebel from going outside while half naked, but eventually Wilbur had enough, yanking hard enough on the rope to cause Schlatt to fall forward. Struggling to get up, he gave Wilbur a death glare as he was pulled up.

”Don’t struggle, or there will be worse consequences.”

If this is how Wilbur was going to humiliate him, then it sure as hell worked. Schlatt felt all of his pride and dignity draining quickly, consistent to gaze directly at the ground and go wherever Wilbur had wanted him.

As they passed the farm animals, a sheep jumped up onto the side of the fence and started rutting against it, it’s gaze focused on Schlatt.

Wilbur paused and looked at his sheep, a mischievous smile spreading across his face. “Oh, right! It’s mating season for you, isn’t it Friend?”

Friend let out a ‘baa’ in return, continuing to hump the fence.

Wilbur turned to look at Schlatt, smirking.

”...what do you want, Wilbur?” Schlatt asked in annoyance.

Wilbur glanced back at Friend and then at Schlatt, trying to get the ram to take the hint.

Schlatt’s eyes widened and his breath hitched. “No! Hell no! I’m not going to fuck your sheep!”

“My nation, my rules.” Wilbur repeated. Schlatt felt a whole new sensation of anxiety. All of his frustration had slipped out of his head as the anxiousness took its place.

”W-Wilbur, this is just fucked up, even on your part!” Schlatt tried to reason with the curly-haired, but without warning, the gate to Friend’s pen had opened and Schlatt was shoved inside.

Wilbur closed the gate behind them as Friend eagerly trotted over, already trying to mount Schlatt.

”Settle, Friend. He’s not ready for you, yet.” Wilbur tied a lead around Friend’s neck before tying it to a post, giving Friend enough space to wander a little, but not enough for him to reach Schlatt.

Wilbur turned back to Schlatt, motioning for the ram to get on his knees. When Schlatt didn’t comply right away, Wilbur forced him down. He held three fingers up to Schlatt’s mouth and gave a command, ”Suck.”

Schlatt refused, keeping his lips together in a thin line to prevent Wilbur from sticking his fingers in. In an attempt to get Schlatt to open up, Wilbur wrapped his hand around Schlatt’s dick and squeezed, causing the ram to open his mouth in a sudden gasp. This gave Wilbur just enough time to slide the digits into his mouth. Keeping a firm grip on Schlatt’s member, Wilbur ordered for him to suck.

“If you don’t do a good job, then it’ll be you who suffers from it.” he said matter of factly.

Schlatt finally gave in, knowing that it would hurt more if he didn’t. He hesitantly rolled his tongue around Wilbur’s fingers to get them as wet as possible.

When Wilbur believed that they were lubed up enough, he let go of Schlatt’s dick and removed his fingers. He then pushed Schlatt downwards to where his ass was in the air, but his chest was against the grass. Without any sign of warning, Wilbur slid a finger in.

Schlatt grunted as he was suddenly penetrated, the sensation new and unusual. He tugged at the rope that held his hands together as if trying to find something to hold onto.

Wilbur wasted no time in prep and wasn’t very gentle about it. He was quick to have all 3 fingers stretching Schlatt out in order for him to be ready to take on Friend’s ‘friend.’

The whole time, Schlatt had been forcing himself to stay quiet, whines and grunts had occasionally slipped from his lips when he couldn’t control it, however.

Wilbur removed himself from Schlatt, “Stay put.” he said as he moved towards Friend to untie the lead. As soon as the lead hit the ground, Friend eagerly jogged towards Schlatt, mounting him.

“Wilbur, please... I can’t-“ Schlatt began to beg for Wilbur to stop Friend, but he broke off into a surprised groan as Friend sloppily pushed in. Schlatt tightened around Friend’s fairly big penis, biting his lower lip as the pain lingered. Friend was quick to start moving as he didn’t register the pain Schlatt was feeling.

”It burns...” the ram whimpered as he was slammed into. He did his best to hold back tears, surprisingly succeeding.

Wilbur knelt down next to Schlatt and put his hand around his dick, trying to distract him from the pain. Wilbur may have been demanding towards Schlatt, but that doesn’t mean he didn’t care about him.

”You’re doing well.” Wilbur complimented, slowly stroking Schlatt’s member.

As Friend thrusted, the pain was slowly replaced with pleasure, causing Schlatt to let out a lewd moan. He unwillingly rocked back into Friend and grew hard under Wilbur’s touch.

Wilbur grinned as Schlatt finally gave in, speeding up his strokes a little. He untied Schlatt’s hands and the ram quickly reached out for something to hold onto. The closest thing he could grab onto to was Wilbur’s sweater, bunching up the cloth as a shaky moan slipped from his lips.

Friend was thrusting in an irregular pattern, occasionally slowing down before speeding up again. Schlatt bit his lower lip to prevent any other embarrassing noises to leave his mouth, but he broke down when Wilbur sped up his hand movements.

”Sh-Shit, Wilbur...” Schlatt couldn’t help but groan, feeling his release building up. Friend suddenly slammed the entire length right into Schlatt’s prostate, his legs shaking as he came inside of the ram.  
  


“HAAH!~” Schlatt moaned as he felt the warm liquid paint his insides, unable to prevent himself from letting out his own release all over Wilbur’s hand.

Friend thrusted a few more times before sloppily pulling out, a pool of cum flowing out of Schlatt’s ass and onto the ground. Friend trotted back to a hay pile, laying down and licking himself clean.

Wilbur moved his cum covered hand up to his face and gave it a lick, “Hmm, vanilla?” he looked at Schlatt, who looked wrecked, his thigh highs slid down a few inches , his sweater was rolled up and his hair was a mess.

Schlatt looked at Wilbur with lidded eyes, “What was that....?”

Wilbur shrugged as he finished cleaning his hands with a few leaves. “I dunno, I guess I didn’t want you to feel ignored.”

Schlatt tilted his head and slowly sat up onto his knees. “...Yeah, but why?”

Again, Wilbur shrugged, but this time he didn’t answer the ram’s question. Instead, he leaned towards Schlatt and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead.

Schlatt was startled, “Uhm, okay then... what’s the next punishment?” he sighed, waiting for what Wilbur came up with.

”Well,” Wilbur began, not bothering to tie Schlatt’s hands up again. Instead, he took Schlatt’s hand into his and lead him back to the house. Taking him into the bathroom, he started running the bathtub.

It took a little bit of effort, but Wilbur had Schlatt in and out of the tub and brought him to his bedroom in a towel.

He dug around in his closet and pulled out a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt and passed them to Schlatt, expecting him to wear them.

”... These are yours.” Schlatt said awkwardly.

”So?” Wilbur shrugged. Schlatt awkwardly started to put on Wilbur’s clothes. They were a tad big on him, and there was an aura of comfort that the clothes gave him.

”Lay down.” Wilbur said, getting into the bed. He pat the empty spot for Schlatt to lay down next to him. Schlatt hesitated to get into the bed.

”Now, relax and fall asleep.” Wilbur said.

”Why?” Schlatt looked at Wilbur, confused.

”Because, I’m pretty sure getting pounded by a sheep is exhausting.” Wilbur replied bluntly.

”... shut up!” Schlatt grumbled before getting comfy in the warm bed. “You’re so confusing...”

Wilbur let out a chuckle, taking Schlatt’s hand into his under the covers. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m terribly sorry this took so long, I worked mostly at night and kept falling asleep before I could do as much as I wanted to! However, this was really fun to write! I added a few more Wilbur and Schlatt moments than what seemed to be mentioned in the prompt, but I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
